Une vie sans Max
by sabryna
Summary: A la fin de la saison 2, après le départ de Max, Liz reconstruit peu à peu sa vie. Mais cette vie ne sera pas aussi calme qu’elle l’aurait espéré.
1. Default Chapter

Une vie sans Max  
  
C'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent. Mon histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 2 juste après le départ de Max. Quelques petits changements :  
- Personne ne sait que Tess a tué Alex. Il n'y a jamais eu de pacte entre Tess et Kivar.  
- Max, Tess et Isabelle sont partis sur Antar et Mickëal est resté.  
  
1ère Partie  
  
A l'heure qu'il était, il devait être parti. Liz n'en revenait pas, Max n'était plus là. Elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais, n'entendrait plus le son de sa voix, ni son rire. Il était parti avec ELLE, Tess. Elle se sentait tellement triste, comme vide de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer sur son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses deux dernières années, elle avait entièrement consacré sa vie aux quatre extraterrestres. De toute façon avait-elle eu le choix ? Max lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait révélé son secret en trahissant par la même occasion ses amis. Après cela, pouvait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée ? Non, cela aurait été impossible. Mais maintenant, le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait forgé depuis deux ans s'écroulait d'un coup. Max, l'homme ou plutôt l'extraterrestre qu'elle aimait était parti, la laissant seule. Il était parti avec une autre après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait.  
  
1. Liz, ça va ?  
  
La voix de sa meilleure amie la tira de ses pensées. Maria n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux qu'elle. Après tout n'avait-elle pas, elle aussi, perdu celui qu'elle aimait ? Mais Mickëal ne l'avait pas laissé tomber pour une autre, non, il était parti pour réaliser son rêve : retourner chez lui.  
  
Est-ce que cela fera une différence de toute façon ?  
  
- A vrai dire, je ne crois pas, lui répondit son amie avec un faible sourire. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas seule. Que je suis là et que je te comprends. J'aime Mickëal et lui aussi est...Mickëal !!! Mais ... que ... comment ???  
  
Maria avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. En se retournant, Liz comprit tout de suite pourquoi. La silhouette de Mickëal se détachait dans l'embrasure de la porte du Crashdown. Maria fila comme une fusée et sauta dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et un faible espoir naquit dans le cœur de Liz. Quand Mickëal s'écarta de sa petite amie, il la regarda tout en gardant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Maria :  
  
- Il ne pouvait pas rester Liz, déclara-t-il, je suis désolé, vraiment. Max le voulait, mais il ne le pouvait pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Puis il se tourna vers Maria. Je t'aime, et j'ai compris que chez moi c'est ici, auprès de toi.  
  
Liz se sentait vraiment mal. Elle aurait dû être heureuse pour son amie mais elle haïssait son bonheur. Mickëal était resté, mais pas Max. Maria dû comprendre la tristesse de son amie car elle fit un pas vers elle. Mais Liz recula et dit :  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas de ta pitié dont j'ai besoin. Je ... j'ai ... j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je ... il faut que je réfléchisse. Je suis désolée. Vraiment.  
  
Et Liz partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda le cadre sur sa table de nuit : la photo à l'intérieur représentait Max et Liz avant qu'Alex ne meure et avant que la jeune femme ne reçoive la visite du Max du futur. Ils étaient ensemble et heureux. Max avait passé un bras sur ses épaules et la dévorait des yeux. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Elle prit le cadre et retira la photo. C'était fini. Elle, Max, leur histoire. Elle regarda à nouveau la photo et se remémora tous les moments passés avec Max. Le jour de la fusillade au Crashdown, quand elle était sortie de sa torpeur et qu'elle avait vu le visage du jeune homme penché sur le sien. Elle le revoyait, montré le ciel avec son index pour lui dire qu'il venait de « là-haut ». Elle se rappelait leur premier baiser. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa vie avait commencé le jour où son regard avait croisé celui de Max. Aujourd'hui que lui restait-il ? Sa vie avait tourné autour de Max Evans, Max Evans était sa vie. Liz Parker, la jeune fille insouciante de 17 ans, amoureuse d'un alien, avait disparu. Pour l'instant, elle n'était que ruines. Elle rangea la photo dans un des tiroirs de sa commode entre deux pulls, et elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle fut prise de sanglots convulsifs et se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, et ne s'endormit que vers 4 heures du matin complètement désespérée.  
  
Maria était lovée contre Mickëal. Elle aurait dû se lever et retourner chez elle auprès de sa mère mais elle ne voulait pas. Pas après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Mickëal, son ami, son amour mais aussi son amant était resté, pour elle. Une seule ombre venait ternir ce bonheur : Liz. Elle avait senti la détresse de son amie et elle ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Mickëal  
  
- A Liz. Elle était si triste. Ce doit-être si dur pour elle. Et je ne peux pas l'aider, je suis totalement impuissante.  
  
- Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre. De toute façon, on ne peux rien faire. Max est parti et elle doit se faire à cette idée et ...  
  
- Il est partie avec Tess, Mickëal !! Il n'est pas parti seul, il est parti avec une autre ! C'est çà le pire, ce qui est le plus dur à accepter.  
  
Elle survivra, Maria  
  
Oui, mais dans quel état sera-t-elle après ?  
  
Je n'en sais rien  
  
Les deux amants se turent. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis sombrèrent lentement dans le sommeil.  
  
Le lendemain, Maria ne vit pas Liz au lycée. Il ne restait qu'une semaine de cours mais ce n'est pas pour çà que la jeune femme s'inquiétait. Le moral de Liz devait être au plus bas et la savoir seule l'ennuyait. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi avec Kyle et Mickëal. Puis elle passa voir sa mère à qui elle avait téléphoné le matin même. Elle eu droit à une leçon de morale ( la plus grande peur de sa mère était qu'elle tombe enceinte à 17 ans). Quant elle prit son service au Crashdown où elle travaillai comme serveuse, les parents de Liz lui apprirent que cette dernière avait demandé des vacances et qu'elle n'était pas sorti depuis hier soir. Les parents de Max et d'Isabelle avaient prévenu ceux de Liz de l'identité secrète de leurs enfants et de Mickëal. Il trouvait cela normal. Demain, eux et Maria allait prévenir la mère de la jeune femme (ce qui n'allait pas être du gâteau). Maria essaya de voir Liz, mais sa meilleure amie ne lui ouvrit même pas la porte de sa chambre.  
Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière. Maria, Mickëal et Kyle étaient toujours ensemble et leurs parents se réunissaient souvent pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'avait été la vie de leurs enfants ces deux dernières années.  
  
Les vacances étaient commencées depuis bientôt une semaine et Maria passait le plus clair de son temps chez Mickëal. Un soir, après avoir dîner, Maria se leva pour commencer à débarrasser la table quand Mickëal déclara tout de go :  
  
- Vis avec moi  
  
Maria n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Lui avait-il vraiment demandé de vivre avec lui ou alors perdait-elle la tête ?  
  
- Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu viens de dire là ?  
  
- Je t'ai demandé : vis avec moi déclara Mickëal.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva et se rapprocha. Il enlaça sa petite amie et la regarda dans les yeux :  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Tu es sérieux ? Parce que si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !  
  
- Je suis extrêmement sérieux. Je t'aime comme un fou, tu ne comprends pas ? Ma vie c'est toi et je veux pouvoir te regarder dormir, te serrer contre moi à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit, je veux pouvoir avoir ces longues discussions qu'on a et piquer des fous rire. Je veux être avec toi, Maria. Alors ?  
  
- Je...Enfin...Bien sûr !!! Oh Mickëal, je...  
  
La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le jeune homme avait capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et l'entraîna vers le lit où ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la soirée.  
  
Liz ne savait pas si elle survivrait un jour. Max était parti depuis un mois. Maria et Mickëal étaient partis en vacances en France. Le père de Kyle avait retrouvé son poste de shérif mais avant il était parti avec son fils dans une région des Etats-Unis, mais Liz ignorait laquelle. Ils ne reviendraient pas avant un mois. Une fois de plus, elle était seule. Même ses amis étaient partis ! Elle avait repris son travail au Crashdown. Elle se dirigeait vers une table quand son père l'appela. Elle se retourna et quand elle se remit en route, elle heurta de plein fouet une personne. Elle leva les yeux. L'arrivant était un homme d'1m85, châtain foncé d'environ 25 ans et qui la regardait avec des yeux vert émeraude exprimant une grande surprise.  
  
- Je suis désolée, vraiment, déclara pitoyablement Liz en regardant l'état de la veste du jeune homme  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Mais plutôt que de vous inquiéter pour ma veste vous devriez penser à vous. Vous allez bien ?  
  
- Je suis un peu surprise, extrêmement gênée et aussi un peu sonnée je dois dire.  
  
- Laissez moi vous aider. Déclara le jeune homme en prenant le plateau des mains de Liz et en se penchant pour ramasser les verres tombés.  
  
Une serveuse arriva avec un balai et nettoya par terre et ramena le plateau et les morceaux de verre.  
  
- Venez avec moi, je vais vous nettoyer votre veste tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance, il ne restera aucunes taches. Déclara Liz en montrant la porte menant aux vestiaires puis dans sa maison.  
  
Le jeune homme la suivit sans rien dire mais paru étonné et aussi légèrement gêné quant il pénétra dans le salon des Parker.  
  
- Vous croyez que ça ne va pas déranger les propriétaires de venir ici ? demanda-t-il  
  
- Cela m'étonnerais. Je suis leur fille. Je m'appelle Li...Elizabeth Parker. Déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main  
  
- Brian, Brian O'Connell. Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et la porta à ses lèvres.  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous. Déclara-t-elle en souriant pour la première fois depuis le départ de Max  
  
- Cela se voit tant que ça ?  
  
- Les hommes d'ici ne sont généralement pas aussi galants. Donnez-moi votre veste. Alors dîtes-moi d'où venez-vous ?  
  
- D'ici et d'ailleurs  
  
- C'est très précis. Vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?  
  
- Vous le découvrirez  
  
- Ah bon?  
  
- Nous pourrons en parler lors de notre rendez-vous. déclara-t-il avec une assurance déconcertante  
  
- Nous avons rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous êtes bien sur de vous M. O'Connell !!  
  
- Avec vous, je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais s'il vous plait appeler moi Brian. Et je vous appellerais Liz. Elizabeth est bien trop long. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?  
  
Liz était complètement perdue. Qui était donc cet homme qui croyait qu'elle allait lui accorder un rendez-vous et qui se permettait de lui donner ainsi un surnom. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle Liz. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs.  
  
- Pourriez-vous éviter Liz ? Je déteste ce surnom, déclara-t-elle en détournant le regard  
  
- Il vous appelait ainsi ?  
  
- Qui ??  
  
- Celui que vous aimez ?  
  
- Qui vous fait croire que je suis amoureuse ?  
  
- Quand j'ai prononcé Liz, votre regard s'est voilé et j'y ai lu de la souffrance. Seule une peine de cœur peut faire cet effet là. Mais, soit, si vous ne voulez pas Liz, je trouverai autre chose. Ne croyez pas qu'Elizabeth me dérange. C'est un prénom magnifique mais trop long. Maintenant je dois y aller. Au revoir. Car je vous assure que nous allons nous revoir, mademoiselle Elisabeth Parker. Un temps. Vous savez, quel qu'il soit, ce ne peut être qu'un imbécile pour avoir laissé tomber une aussi belle femme que vous.  
  
Sur ces mots, Brian prit sa veste et s'en alla. Plantant du même coup Liz au beau milieu du salon. Elle était complètement ébahie. Et aussi très intriguée. Peut-être que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant après tout ? Qui sait ce que lui réservait l'avenir avec, à Roswell, un homme aussi énigmatique que Brian O'Connell ?  
  
Si vous avez des commentaires, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, vous pouvez me les envoyer à l'adresse suivante :  
  
sabryna@club-internet.fr  
  
J'essaierai de publier la seconde partie aussi vite que possible. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Une vie sans Max

Chapitre 2

Liz ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses amis l'avaient laissé tomber. Et oui, désormais, c'est comme ça que voyait la jeune femme : après tous les beaux discours de ses amis sur l'amitié et les " on est inséparables ", ils l'ont tous laissée tombé ! Même ses parents étaient partis. Ils avaient fermé le Crashdown et étaient partis à Tucson en Arizona pour quatre jours. Liz ne pensait plus à Brian. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie, et Liz doutait qu'il lui téléphone un jour.  
Et c'est pour ça que ce jour là, Liz s'ennuyait ferme chez elle. Elle venait d'éteindre la télévision et commença à lire un magazine quand le téléphone sonna.

- Allô, _dit-elle en décrochant _

- Bonjour Ellie.

- Ellie ? _demanda-elle surprise_

- Bien sûr. Vous refusez que je vous appelle Liz, et Elisabeth est bien trop long. Ne vous avais-je pas promis de trouver autre chose ?

- Brian ?

- Ravi que vous vous souveniez de moi. Que faîtes vous ce soir ? 

- Rien

- Très bien. Alors je passe vous prendre à 19 heures.

- Vous quoi ? Qui vous dit que je vais aller avec vous ?

- Vous n'avez rien à faire, non ? Alors je réserve votre soirée.

- Et si je ne veux pas vous voir ?

- Cela m'étonnerait. A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez rester chez vous à vous morfondre sur votre sort et à regretter de ne pas avoir accepter ma proposition. Mais cela ne regarde que vous après tout. 

- Bon, d'accord. A 19 heures alors ?

- A 19 heures, Ellie.

Sur ces mots Brian raccrocha et Liz se mit à rire. Ce Brian était décidément un personnage surprenant.

Il était 19 heures pile quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Liz était dans sa chambre et elle cria à l'intention du jeune homme :

- J'arrive. Je suis là dans 2 secondes.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Elle ne savait pas où allait l'emmener Brian alors elle avait revêtu une tenue passe-partout mais élégante. Elle portait une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genoux avec une fente sur le côté gauche qui remontait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait également une chemise en soie rouge sombre et des sandales noires. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec un chignon d'où s'échappait des mèches folles légèrement frisées. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement. Elle attrapa un gilet noir, son sac à main et fonça ouvrir la porte. Brian était nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, il la détailla et lui fit une sourire ensorceleur.

- Vous, les femmes, vous avez une drôle de conception du temps. Mais vu le résultat, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Vous êtes superbe, Ellie. _Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue._ Allons-y, j'ai réservé dans un petit restaurant italien.

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Il l'aida à s'installer et s'assit à la place du conducteur et mit le moteur en marche. En démarrant Liz pensa que la soirée commençait de façon vraiment étrange. Mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle observa à la dérobée le conducteur. Il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux châtains foncés frisaient légèrement aux pointes. Une mèche rebelle tombait sur son front. Il lui faisait penser aux statues des dieux grecs. Oui, il était d'une beauté simple et c'est cela qui attirait immédiatement l'attention. Il avait des pommettes hautes et un menton volontaire. Et ses yeux ! Il avait des yeux vert émeraude parsemés d'éclat d'or qui s'illuminaient quand il souriait ou riait. Elle aurait pu se noyer dans ces yeux-là. Quand ils vous fixaient, c'était comme si le monde autour de vous disparaissait. C'était magique. Arrivés devant le restaurant, Brian descendit et avant qu'elle n'ai pu esquisser un geste, il lui ouvrit la portière et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir. Liz n'en fut que plus déroutée.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Liz avait passé un agréable moment, le repas avait été délicieux et son compagnon avait été charmant et charmeur. Elle avait oublié tous ses soucis, toutes ses pensées moroses. Brian et elle marchaient maintenant côte à côte dans le parc. Liz pensait à son compagnon. Elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Il avait 25 ans, il était avocat et travaillait dans le cabinet de M. Evans, il était gentil, drôle, aimable. Bref il était trop parfait pour être vrai.

- Qui êtes-vous ? _Demanda-t-elle tout à trac._

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Comment ça qui suis-je ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de vous. Je vous ai raconté mon enfance mais vous rien, vous n'avez rien dit. Vous avez des parents, non ? Qui sont-ils ? Où vivent-ils ? Que font-ils ?

Après un silence, Brian prit la parole :

- Je n'ai pas connu pas ma mère. Elle est morte quand j'étais enfant. Je suis fils unique et quant à mon père… Ah mon père ! C'était et c'est toujours un homme extrêmement sévère. Il voulait à tout prix que je marche sur ses pas. Il avait un poste élevé dans le gouvernement. Depuis que je suis devenu avocat il refuse de me parler. Avec lui c'était le travail avant tout. Et je n'ai jamais été entouré d'amis comme vous. Je crois même n'en avoir jamais eu.

- Si, vous m'avez moi, maintenant.

- Oui, je t'ai toi, maintenant.

Il s'était arrêté. Liz fut étonnée par le ton rauque qu'avait pris sa voix. Elle avait aussi été troublé par la douleur qu'elle avait entendue quand il avait parlé de son enfance et de son père. Il était remonté à sa hauteur. Il l'enlaça et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Liz ne résista pas, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Comprenant que Liz était consentante, Brian approfondit son baiser. Il le fit plus passionné. Mais soudain, Liz se raidit Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle et Max s'étaient embrassés et recula, mettant fin au baiser. Confuse, elle baissa les yeux et déclara d'une voix faible :

- Je suis désolée.

- Non, c'est moi qui le suis. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Ta proposition d'être amis tient-elle toujours ou l'ai-je compromise en me conduisant comme un imbécile ?

- Non, elle tient toujours.

- Alors, amis ?

- Amis, _affirma-t-elle en lui tendant la main.  
_  
Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence puis par un consentement mutuel, Brian ramena Liz chez elle. Arrivés devant la maison de la jeune femme, Brian déposa un baiser sur la joue de Liz, puis, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, fit demi-tour. Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit Liz déclarer :

- Tu avais raison.

Brian se retourna, la regarda sans comprendre et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rappelles le jour de notre rencontre ? Tu m'as demandée si celui dont j'étais amoureuse m'appelait Liz. Je ne t'ai jamais répondu. Et bien tu avais raison. Il m'appelait Liz. J'étais folle de lui et il disait m'aimer, ne pas pouvoir vivre sans moi. Pourtant il est parti. Avec une autre. Oui, il est parti avec une autre. C'est pour ça que tout à l'heure je t'ai repoussé. Je refuse de souffrir encore. Je ne suis pas totalement remise de mon histoire avec ce garçon, et j'ai encore trop mal.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de te justifier. Mais merci de me l'avoir dit. Cela prouve que tu as confiance en moi. Je te promet une chose : jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te ferai souffrir.

- Bonne nuit Brian.

- Bonne nuit Ellie.

Liz rentra chez elle. Elle s'appuya contre la porte. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle enleva ses sandales et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. Là, elle s'écroula sur son lit, cria dans les oreillers et se mit à pleurer. Elle détestait Max Evans, elle le détestait pour avoir fait irruption dans sa vie et pour l'avoir quittée en emmenant son cœur. Même sur une autre planète, il continuait à avoir le contrôle de sa vie. Mais ça allait changer. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait, mais elle allait changer ! N'était-il pas parti avec une autre ? Malgré ses beaux discours, il avait couché avec Tess, l'avait mise enceinte et était parti avec elle. Alors elle allait se ressaisir et mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais un homme la faire souffrir comme Max Evans l'avait souffrir. Mais avant tout, elle devait d'abord oublier cet homme.  
Liz s'endormit vaincue. Elle avait pleuré une bonne heure et avait évacué tout le stress, toute la colère et une grande partie de la tristesse qui l'avaient jusqu'alors submergée. Elle ne vit pas l'écran rouge de son répondeur clignoté et indiqué qu'elle avait un message.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jours mais je compte le faire plus souvent maintenent.

L'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il inclut ne sont hélas pas ma propriété...

Petit résumé: A la fin de la saison 2, Max, Isabelle et Tess sont partis sur Antar mais Michael est resté pour Maria. Liz se sent très déprimée. Michael et Maria sont partis passer les vacances en France et Liz fait la connaissance de Brian.

Voilà la suite:

Chapitre 3

Liz se réveilla lentement. Elle regarda le réveil placé sur sa table nuit et sursauta. Il était 11 heures. Quand elle se leva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormi tout habillée. Elle se rappela alors la soirée passée, et son baiser avec Brian. Et elle lui avait parlé de Max ! Alors qu'elle n'en parlait même pas avec ses parents. Elle prit une douche et revêtit un jean bleu ciel et un débardeur blanc. Elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval et descendit se préparer à déjeuner. Quand elle passa dans l'entrée, elle vit le voyant rouge du répondeur clignoté. Elle appuya sur lecture des messages et alla à la cuisine. De là elle pourrait cuisiner tout en écoutant le message. La voix de Maria s'éleva alors dans l'air :

_" Salut Liz ! D'après ce que je vois que tu n'es pas là. Je t'appelais pour te dire quelque chose d'important. Assieds-toi et vite. Et, je t'en prie ne te mets pas en colère. Voilà, Michael et moi allons passer l'année ensemble, en France. Je me suis inscrite dans un lycée et Michael à trouver un job et on a un super appart. Tu verrais, il est génial. Je te communiquerai mon numéro de téléphone dès que je le saurai. Allez, je t'embrasse. Liz, ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plaît. Je te rappelle dès que possible. "_

Liz était à présent dans l'entrée.

" Ne m'en veut pas ! Elle m'a demandé de ne pas lui en vouloir ! Elle va passer l'année en France alors qu'elle sait que j'ai besoin d'elle parce que je traverse une passe difficile et elle quitte non seulement la ville mais aussi le pays et le continent ! Et elle me demande de ne pas lu en vouloir ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! " La jeune femme était complètement abattue. Là, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Oh que non! Elle avait touché le fond. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Avait-elle un jour compté pour ses amis ? Pour qu'ils partent tous en la laissant seule ? Elle était persuadée d'une chose : Liz Parker était belle et bien morte. Ce coup-là l'avait achevé pour de bon. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à ses " amis ". Que ce soit Maria, Michael ou Max et Isabelle si par hasard ils revenaient. Elle ne voulait même pas leur parler. Elle saisit le combiné téléphonique et appela la compagnie du téléphone. Elle fit changer son numéro et plaça le nouveau sur liste rouge. Elle trouverait bien une excuse pour ses parents. En tout cas désormais, elle allait faire bouger les choses. Elle téléphona à Brian et l'invita à passer la journée avec elle. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

Les cours avaient repris depuis deux mois. Liz avait mûri. Elle allait prendre son service au Crash quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

- Encore en train de bosser ? Entre tes cours et ton travail de serveuse, on n'arrive plus à se voir !

- Et c'est ce qui te permet de rentrer dans les vestiaires pendant que je me change ? Et les avocats ne sont-ils pas sensés travailler beaucoup ?

Elle sourit. Elle et Brian étaient devenus très proches. Ils se voyaient dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Liz avait reçu des lettres de Maria mais elle l'ai avait jetées sans même les ouvrir. Maria ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle car c'est elle qui avait abandonné sa meilleure amie dans un moment difficile. Pas Liz.

- Allez Brian ! Laisse moi me changer ! Sors de ce vestiaire !

- A condition que je sois ton premier client.

- D'accord. Allez maintenant va t'asseoir à une table ! File !

- C'est bon, j'y vais ! Au fait, ton père m'a invité à dîner ce soir. Allez, je te laisse. Et n'oublie pas, je suis ton premier client, Ellie.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice et failli rentrer dans une serveuse quand il se retourna. En voyant la porte se fermer, Liz éclata de rire. Il était incroyable. Son père l'appréciait aussi beaucoup, et Liz était persuadée qu'il aurait souhaité la voir sortir avec lui. Depuis que Max était parti, il la forçait presque à sortir pour " se détendre " comme il disait si bien. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Il voulait seulement lui remonter le moral et lui faire oublier Max.  
Quand Liz entra dans la salle principale du Crash, elle fut d'abord découragée par tout le monde puis elle croisa le regard émeraude de Brian et s'avança vers lui :

- Que puis-je vous servir aujourd'hui M O'Connell ?

Elle prit sa commande et également celle de deux autres tables. Liz n'eut plus une minute à elle. Cela valait mieux. Liz avait beau avoir changée, il lui arrivait de penser à Maria ou à Max. Elle n'avait pas réussi à les faire sortir définitivement de sa vie.

Elle travailla comme une forcenée jusqu'à 19 heures. En effet, on était vendredi et le Crash fermait plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain. Comme Brian venait pour dîner, il serait là dans une demi-heure. Elle revêtit une jupe longue bordeaux foncé et un pull sans manches blanc. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et se maquilla légèrement. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand Brian venait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire attention à l'image qu'elle reflétait. Quand elle descendit, le jeune homme était déjà là. Il se leva quand il la vit arriver et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis sa mère les appela en leur disant que le dîner était servi.  
Pendant le dîner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis le père de Liz prit la parole :

- Ellie chérie. _(Liz refusait que quiconque l'appelle Liz et ses parents ainsi que tous ses proches avaient adopté le diminutif trouvé par Brian)_ Tu sais que ça va faire 20 ans que ta mère et moi sommes mariés.

Liz jeta un coup d'œil à Brian. Il ne semblait pas être au courant de ce dont le père de la jeune femme parlait. La mère de Liz coupa son mari et s'adressa à sa fille :

- Ma chérie, je ne sais pas pourquoi ton père tourne autour du pot alors que ce que nous avons à te dire est très simple. Ton père et moi partons deux semaines. C'est une sorte de seconde lune de miel. Nous allons visiter des grandes villes tel que Los Angeles ou Chicago. Nous avons mis de l'argent de côté pour pouvoir se payer plusieurs vols en avion et pour pouvoir louer des voitures une fois sur place.

- Mais c'est génial ! _S'écria Liz._ Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème, papa.

- Nous savons que tu t'es sentie abandonner avec le départ de Max puis de Maria, et nous ne voulons pas que tu penses que ta mère et moi faisons la même chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je le sais. Et la situation n'est pas pareille. Et je vais mieux. Ca fait 4 mois, je m'en remets, tu sais.

- Nous partons dimanche soir.

- Dimanche ! Après demain ?

- Oui, nous reculions tout le temps le moment de te mettre au courant et …déclara pitoyablement M. Parker

- Je suis un peu prise de court ! Mais je suis heureuse pour vous, vraiment. A partir du moment où vous ne décidez pas de déménager, tout va bien.

Liz pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans la moindre anicroche. La jeune femme raccompagna Brian à la porte et ils décidèrent de se voir le lundi soir. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et la laissa.

Brian fut saisi par la fraîcheur de nuit. On était début novembre et l'hiver s'installait. Il avait été tout aussi étonné que Liz du départ de ses parents mais il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient attendu. Ils avaient eu peur de blesser leur fille. Et il les comprenait. Liz avait sûrement vécu des tas d'épreuves. Il l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour : elle avait une lueur au fond de ses beaux yeux noisettes qui disait " j'en ai bavé, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez réussir à me décourager ". C'était une femme forte, et si douce, si gentille, si fragile. Brian voulait être plus qu'un ami : il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de cette fille ! Il l'aimait ! Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Un autre homme avait capturé le cœur de Liz. Il l'avait piétiné, il s'était joué d'elle. Mais elle, elle l'aimait encore. Et cela blessait le jeune homme plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Il rentra chez lui et décida de tout faire pour séduire celle qui avait capturé son cœur. Peut-être l'aimerait-elle un jour, après tout ?

Chez les Parker, Liz et Brian étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Ils avaient dîner il n'y a pas longtemps et là ils regardaient un film d'horreur. La jeune femme était maintenant dans les bras de son ami qui essayait de la rassurer. Elle était terrifiée par le film. Quand celui-ci fut fini, elle regarda Brian qui ne la lâcha pas et dit d'une voix faible :

- Je suis désolée ! J'adore ce genre de film mais ils m'effraient.

- Je ne m'en plains pas. _Déclara le jeune homme en la détaillant_.

Liz se sentait étrange. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le monde extérieur. Elle ne voyait que Brian et quand celui-ci plongea son regard dans le sien, la jeune femme frissonna : elle crut y lire de l'amour ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Brian n'était que son meilleur ami. Liz ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées. Son " ami " venait de capturer ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit les siennes spontanément, et Brian ne se fit pas attendre, il approfondit immédiatement son baiser. Liz bascula dans un autre monde, elle fut envahit par une foule de sensations. La vague l'emporta et elle se cambra instinctivement contre l'homme qui la serrait dans ses bras. Chaque fibre de son être semblait s'enflammer. Un bruit la ramena à la réalité : la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta lentement du jeune homme. Elle se leva et s'excusa puis les joues en feu, elle alla répondre.

Brian n'avait pas rêvé : elle avait répondu à son baiser en s'offrant totalement. Il n'avait rien inventé. Son cœur se remplit de joie à cette pensée : Liz ne l'avait pas repoussé. Bien au contraire, elle l'avait invité à approfondir son baiser, et même à aller plus loin. Il maudissait la personne qui téléphonait. Il avait tant espéré ce moment ! Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant la voix angoissée de Liz. Il se retourna et fut pris d'une peur panique : la jeune femme était plus blanche qu'un linge, elle avait le visage figée dans une sourde inquiétude.

Liz n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non, c'était impossible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle n'écoutait plus la personne qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Elle n'écoutait plus rien à vrai dire, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Tout avait disparu : les derniers mois qu'elle venait de vivre et le moment qu'elle venait de passé. Tout ! Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Brian prendre le combiné. Elle était dans un état second. La voix de Brian lui parvint de très loin, elle l'entendit demander ce qu'il se passait et remercier l'interlocuteur d'avoir appelé. Il raccrocha puis il l'enlaça étroitement. Quand elle l'entendit lui dire à quel point il était désolé, elle se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Le coup de fil, la personne ne mentait donc pas ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses parents étaient… Non, elle refusait d'y croire. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Liz se mit à pleurer. Non, ils étaient partis en seconde lune de miel, pour leur 20 ans de mariage. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir eu d'accident de voiture ! Ils allaient revenir et lui rapporter des bricoles et elle leur aurait reproché car elle n'avait pas de place pour les mettre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts ! Pas comme Alex !

- Oh mon Dieu !

Liz avait murmuré ces mots. La douleur se fit plus intense. Elle la dévorait tout entière. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Ses parents étaient morts ! Bel et bien morts ! Elle était toute seule ! Elle n'avait plus de famille ! Plus d'amis ! Que lui restait-il maintenant à part sa douleur et sa solitude ? Elle sentit Brian la soulever dans ses bras et la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la laissa seule quelques minutes et quand il revint, il l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Ellie, allez ! Je t'en prie, avale ça ! Ca va te calmer. Ellie, s'il te plait !

Liz leva les yeux vers lui, mais elle ne le vit pas. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle prit le verre et avala les somnifères que lui tendait le jeune homme, elle ne voulait plus penser. Elle voulait dormir et ne plus se réveiller. Elle s'allongea et se blottit contre Brian qui s'était allongé près d'elle. Il la prie dans ses bras et la berça en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Liz s'endormit au milieu de ses pleurs.

L'enterrement eu lieu le jeudi suivant. Le temps s'accordait parfaitement à l'événement : il était gris et pluvieux. Beaucoup de gens étaient présents mais les seuls qui connaissaient réellement les Parker étaient M. et Mme Evans, le shérif Valenti, Kyle et la mère de Maria. Liz apprit que cette dernière n'avait pas parlé à sa fille depuis 2 mois et qu'elle n'avait pas pu la prévenir pour aujourd'hui. Brian se tenait au côté de Liz, il s'était occupé de toutes les formalités. Il n'y avait pas de réunion après, la jeune femme avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les autres parler de ses parents, de leur souvenirs. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Elle accepta les condoléances et resta bien après la fin de la cérémonie. Les derniers à partir furent le shérif et Kyle. Elle regarda la tombe de ses parents. Ils lui avaient été enlevé. Comme Alex l'avait été auparavant. Elle regarda la terre retournée puis leva les yeux au ciel:

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal, je n'ai jamais rien demandé. J'ai pris ce que vous me donniez. Et vous m'avez tout pris. Des gens croit en vous et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, même si je doutais. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien. Alors si vous existez, répondez-moi ! Que vous ai-je donc fait ?

- Viens, Ellie ! C'est fini, je te ramènes chez toi.

- Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas seule.

- D'accord. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule, tu entends, jamais.

Liz suivit Brian. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la signification des dernières paroles du jeune homme. Elle voulait … En fait la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était en finir. En finir avec toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Et elle se demandait ce que lui réservait encore l'avenir. En ce moment elle ne savait qu'une chose : il ne lui restait que Brian O'Connell.


	4. Chapter 4

L'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il inclut ne sont hélas pas ma propriété...

Petit résumé: A la fin de la saison 2, Max, Isabelle et Tess sont partis sur Antar mais Michael est resté pour Maria. Liz se sent très déprimée. Michael et Maria sont partis passer les vacances en France et ont finalement décidé de s'y installer.Liz fait la connaissance de Brian avant de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture.

Voilà la suite:

Chapitre 4

Liz essayait de surmonter son chagrin. Ses parents étaient morts il y a deux mois, mais elle allait toujours aussi mal. Elle continuait à aller au lycée et Brian s'occupait du Crashdown. Le jeune homme avait proposé à Liz d'arrêter de travailler mais elle avait refusé. Son travail l'empêchait de réfléchir à sa situation. Elle ne voyait pratiquement plus personne. Brian passait le plus clair de son temps avec la jeune femme. Il voulait lui remonter le moral. La voir dans cet état le rendait malade. Son employeur, M. Evans, avait accepté qu'il travaille moins pour qu'il puisse prendre la direction du Crashdown, ce qui soulagerait un peu Liz.

Brian venait de fermer le Crashdown et il cherchait Liz. Il savait qu'elle était rentrée, et il voulait savoir comment elle allait. Il la trouva dans le salon. Elle était à moitié allongée sur le canapé. Elle avait pleuré, ses yeux rougis en témoignaient. Il se rapprocha. Sur le divan, un cadre était retourné. Le jeune homme le prit. Il représentait Liz entre ses parents. Il posa le cadre sur la table basse et contempla la jeune femme endormie. Ses cheveux retombaient épars au milieu de son visage. Elle semblait épuisée, triste. Elle avait perdu cet insouciance qui autre fois l'habitait et la lueur qu'il avait vue briller dans ses beaux yeux noisettes s'était éteinte. Mais malgré tout, elle était belle, infiniment belle. Il ramena une mèche des cheveux bruns de la jeune femme derrière ses oreilles et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il aurait peut-être dû la réveiller et lui dire d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre mais il ne fit pas un geste. Il resta là, assis à contempler celle qu'il aimait. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand Liz se réveilla elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée. Elle regarda le jeune homme assoupi à côté d'elle. Il se dégageait de son visage un sentiment de tranquillité, de sécurité. Liz ne s'était jamais rendue compte de la place que Brian avait pris dans sa vie. Au fil du temps, il était devenu bien plus qu'un ami. Bien sûr elle n'oubliait pas Max, mais curieusement, elle ne pensait plus à lui avec colère et tristesse comme auparavant. Le jeune homme s'agita dans son sommeil. Il semblait faire un mauvais rêve. Liz effleura alors ses lèvres d'un baiser. Elle se redressa et s'étonna elle-même de sa réaction. Elle vit le jeune homme ouvrir les yeux.

Brian faisait souvent le même rêve : il revoyait la femme qu'il aimait mourir. Il était habitué à ce souvenir, car c'était un souvenir. La première femme qu'il avait aimée avait été tuée sous ses yeux. Mais aujourd'hui, une chose avait changé : le visage de la victime était devenu celui de Liz. Il senti alors quelque chose d'étrange : il avait senti le parfum de Liz et la douceur caractéristique des lèvres de la jeune femme. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé : Liz l'avait embrassé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa : elle était là, avec une expression de vive surprise. Apparemment elle n'avait pas voulu ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû. _Déclara-t-elle d'une voix incertaine_

- Pourquoi t'excuses toujours, Ellie ?

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu fais quelque chose, tu t'excuses toujours après.

- Je ne sais pas. Là, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est amis ! _La jeune femme s'était levée et faisait les cent  
pas dans la pièce. _

- Et maintenant pourquoi es-tu nerveuse ? Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, fais-le ! Et ne t'excuses pas après.

Le jeune homme avait dit ces paroles en regardant Liz dans les yeux. Il était resté assis et ne se serait jamais douté de se que fit la jeune femme. Elle vint devant lui, se pencha et elle l'embrassa. Pas un petit baiser. Elle l'embrassa avec ardeur, passion. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Brian la prit par la taille et la força à se rapprocher. Ce que Liz ignorait, c'était qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Elle avait 18 ans, mais lui en avait 25. Et c'était un homme, qui plus est un homme qui la désirait. Il essayait de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Liz était malheureuse et elle ne cherchait qu'un moyen d'aller mieux. Il mit fin au baiser mais ne lâcha pas la jeune femme pour autant. Il murmura tout contre son oreille :

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Ellie ? Sais-tu que tu me mets à la torture ? Je te désire à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Mais, toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne veux pas que se passe, pas comme ça. Je veux que tu le fasses pour d'autres raisons que pour aller mieux et que tu le regrettes après.

Liz plongea les yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et dit après l'avoir à nouveau embrassé :

- Et si je te disais, que je te veux Brian. Tu es plus qu'un ami et je ne le sais que depuis peu. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je ne le fais pas pour aller mieux car avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me sentir bien. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie et je te promets qu'après je ne regretterai rien.

Brian plongea son regard dans celui de celle qui venait de lui parler. Il ne croyait pas à ce qui lui arrivait. Mais ce qu'il lit dans les yeux de sa bien aimée fit tomber ses dernières résistances. La lueur était revenue ! Elle brillait plus forte que jamais au fond de ses yeux. Alors, d'une voix émue, il déclara :

- Je t'aime Ellie. Le sais-tu ?

- Maintenant je le sais. Mais tous ceux à qui j'ai dit à quel point je tenais à eux sont partis.

- Moi, je ne te laisserai jamais.

- Je t'aime, Brian. _Murmura la jeune femme_

Liz n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps. Le peu de raison qui lui restait s'envola quand Brian l'embrassa. Il sema des baisers dans son cou, sur sa nuque. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson quand elle sentit les mains du jeune homme passées sous son pull. Elle déboutonna sa chemise et sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, Brian la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit. Là, il découvrit chaque parcelle du corps de Liz et lui prodigua milles caresses. Elle découvrit un monde dont elle ignorait tout et qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quant Brian vint en elle, une explosion de sensations l'emporta à la dérive vers un autre monde. Elle oublia tout. Puis Brian se laissa retomber à côté de Liz. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.

Liz ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un regard émeraude. Elle s'étira langoureusement. Et encore tout ensommeillée lança :

- Salut toi !

Brian se pencha et l'embrassa puis lui répondit :

- Salut à toi aussi. Alors, bien dormis ?

- Comme un bébé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ça ne mettais pas arrivé.

- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu changer pour que tu dormes aussi bien.

- Je me le demande bien aussi ! _le taquina-t-elle_

- Là, tu me vexes !

- Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 10 heures.

- Déjà ! Et le Crashdown ? Qui s'en occupe ?

- Pas moi en tout cas ! Non, j'ai prévenu les employés qu'on fermait exceptionnellement.

- D'accord. _Liz se lova contre Brian avant de se redresser brusquement._ Quand as-tu téléphoné aux employés ?

- Tu dors peut-être jusqu'à dix heures, ma petite marmotte. Mais moi j'étais levé aux aurores !

- Tu es bien courageux. _La jeune femme se leva et entoura le drap autour de sa poitrine._

- Où vas-tu ?

- Prendre une douche. Et m'habiller.

- Je suis invité à la douche ? _demanda Brian avec une lueur de désir aux fond des yeux_

- Je ne sais pas…_répondit-elle taquine_

Puis elle partit en direction de la salle de bain et lança un sourire ensorceleur à son amant. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et la suivit jusque dans la douche où il lui fit l'amour.

Liz vivait sur un petit nuage. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle était avec Brian. Les vacances d'été venait de commencer. Liz travaillait à mi-temps comme secrétaire pour le père de Max. L'extraterrestre était parti depuis maintenant un an. Liz ne s'était inscrite à aucune université mais elle allait suivre des cours de gestion par correspondance. Elle avait trop de travail entre le Crashdown et le cabinet. Et aussi avec son petit ami. Elle avait catalogué Max au rang de premier amour. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié et ne le pourrais jamais mais elle s'était résignée. Et elle aimait Brian. Elle en était sûre mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé des " extraterrestres ", ni de sa " résurrection ". Par contre, elle lui avait parlé de Maria et de sa " trahison ".  
Aujourd'hui Liz vérifiait les comptes du Crashdown et cela l'ennuyait profondément. Elle fixait du regard le crayon à papier qu'elle tenait dans la main et elle se demanda soudain pourquoi il était jaune. On voyait des crayons à papier jaunes dans tous les magasins mais jamais des…rouges par exemple. Elle ferma les yeux sentant le mal de tête venir et repensa à ses crayons à papier rouges. Elle sourit et rouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma puis elle les rouvrit à nouveau. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination ! Le crayon qu'elle tenait à la main était rouge ! Alors que deux minutes auparavant il était jaune ! Liz se concentra à nouveau sur le crayon en l'imaginant turquoise. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos : le crayon devenait progressivement turquoise. C'était elle qui changeait la couleur du crayon ! Puis une foule de souvenirs lui revint à la mémoire : Isabelle changeant à volonté la couleur de son maquillage, de ses vêtements et de ses objets grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle l'entendit lui expliquer qu'ils lui permettaient de changer les couleurs en " jouant " avec les molécules de l'objet. Puis elle revit le double de Tess, Ava qu'elle avait rencontré quand Max était parti à un sommet avec Tess, lui dire que comme Max l'avait ramené à la vie, elle était différente. Et elle se revit contacter Max alors que ce dernier était à des centaines de kilomètres pour le prévenir qu'il était en danger. Liz ne savait plus quoi penser ! A nouveau, l'équilibre des derniers mois s'écroulait. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas. Des pouvoirs ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Et aucun extraterrestre en ville qui puisse lui apprendre à les contrôler! Tant qu'elle ne faisait que changer les couleurs, il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle n'entendit pas Brian entrer. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand elle le vit saisir le crayon turquoise.

- Tiens, c'est drôle ! Un crayon à papier turquoise. Je n'en avait encore jamais vu. Où l'a-tu trouvé ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai. Mais toi, où étais-tu passé ?

- Viens là ! Il faut que je te parle.

Il prit Liz par la taille et l'entraîna dans le salon. Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et s'assis sur la table basse en face d'elle. Puis il lui prit les deux mains. La jeune femme se sentit soudain très nerveuse. Et elle dit :

- Brian, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu commences à me faire peur là !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention. En fait, voilà, je me jette à l'eau. Je t'aime et il semblerait que ce soit réciproque alors… Voudrais-tu venir vivre avec moi ? J'ai acheté une petite maison à la sortie de la ville et tu as ta propre voiture. On pourrait garder cette maison pour les soirs où on ne voudrait pas rentrer chez nous et…

- Brian, arrêtes ! D'abord, tu parles trop vite. Et tu as acheté une maison ?

- Oui, une petite avec jardin. Elle est magnifique mais si elle ne te plaît pas on pourra toujours la vendre.

Liz l'embrassa. Il voulait vivre avec elle ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas refuser !

- Je t'aime ! Et bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi ! Alors j'emménage quand ?

Pour toute réponse, Brian la souleva et l'emporta dans la chambre.

Liz regardait Brian s'afférer à la cuisine. On avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait le déconcentrer. Liz vivait avec lui depuis maintenant quatre mois et cela faisait dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle regarda sa tasse de café. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait dans la main, le café était froid. Elle vérifia que Brian ne la regardait pas et elle passa la main au-dessus de sa tasse. Le café se réchauffa immédiatement. Et oui, elle avait développé ses pouvoirs. En fait juste la manipulation des molécules. Ce qui lui permettait de faire beaucoup de choses. Elle s'entraînait dès qu'elle était seule.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

La voix de Brian la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Oh ! A rien. Pourquoi ?

- Au fait, ce soir je te réserve ta soirée. Habillée mais pas trop.

- Hum, la dernière fois que vous avez réservé ma soirée M. O'Connell, vous avez tenté de me séduire. Que me réservez-vous cette fois ?

- Rien de spécial. _Il l'embrassa et prit sa veste._ Prête à 19 heures, ok ?

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine !

Elle fit un salut militaire et embrassa Brian. Ce dernier sortit. Liz était pensive. Brian était différent. Il lui avait demandé de se préparer avec une sorte d'appréhension dans la voix. Elle se ressaisit, elle se faisait trop d'idées. Elle prit son sac, son manteau et ses clés de voiture puis partit pour le Crashdown qu'elle devait ouvrir.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à travailler au Crash, elle aida les serveuses, et dû résoudre un conflit avec le cuisinier qui refusait de se faire aider par un apprenti. Le soir, elle ferma l'établissement à 17 heures, encore une fois pour " raisons exceptionnelles " et rentra chez elle. Elle prit une douche et revêtit une robe en velours bordeaux foncée qui descendait jusqu'au pied mais avec une fente sur le côté droit remontant à mi-cuisse. Elle boucla légèrement ses cheveux et elle se maquilla légèrement. Elle se mettait du rouge à lèvres quand elle entendit Brian rentrer. Elle lui cria qu'elle arrivait puis passa des bottes en velours noires remontant sous les genoux, prit une longue veste noire et descendit. Brian était très élégant dans son costume gris anthracite. Elle descendit et l'embrassa. Puis ils partirent.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Brian avait emmené Liz dans un restaurant français très chic. Ils se baladaient dans le parc quand Brian la fit asseoir sur un bac. Il s'assit en face d'elle et prit la parole :

- Tu reconnais cet endroit ?

- Oui, c'est ici que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois.

- Et c'est ici que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Ellie, je suis fou de toi, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureux. Je sais que ta vie n'a pas toujours été facile et que tu veux garder certaines choses pour toi. De mon côté, c'est la même chose. Mais je t'aime et je n'imagine pas passer le reste de ma vie sans toi.

Le cœur de Liz battait la chamade. Elle était heureuse. Brian ne savait pas à quel point elle l'aimait. Et quand elle entendit la suite, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ellie ce que j'essaie de te dire est que je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Alors, Elizabeth Parker, voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Liz sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Brian était à présent agenouillé devant elle et lui tendait un écrin ouvert et renferment une bague magnifique : la bague fine en or blanc était sertie d'une magnifique émeraude. Liz essaya de parler mais aucuns sons ne franchit ses lèvres. Brian semblait être de plus en plus nerveux :

- Ellie ? Tu n'es pas obliger de dire oui, si tu ne veux pas.

- Non, ce n'est pas … C'est que … Je suis … Mais bien sûr que j'accepte ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Brian passa la bague à son annulaire et embrassa Liz. Elle contempla la bague et sourit à son fiancé. Son fiancé ! Elle était fiancée ! Il voulut dire quelque chose mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en l'embrassant. Puis ils rentrèrent main dans la main. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se montrer la force de leur amour dans la maison de Liz.

Liz se réveilla avec un sentiment d'euphorie puis regarda son fiancé qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle effleura sa joue d'un baiser et se leva. Elle alla se préparer un verre de jus d'orange. Elle tenait son verre à la main et était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendit pas Brian rentrer et quand il l'enlaça, elle sursauta et renversa son verre.

- C'est malin ! Regardes dans quel état tu m'as mise, Brian ! Tu es fou de me faire peur comme ça ?

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

- Je sais. _Il l'embrassa._ Je vais te chercher un autre pull. Ne bouges pas.

Brian avait envie de rire. Si Liz avait vu la tête qu'elle avait faîte ! Il monta dans la chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de la commode de sa fiancée. Il prit un pull et quelque chose tomba à terre. Il se pencha et ramassa ce qui s'avérait être une photo. Il la regarda. La photographie représentait Liz avec un jeune homme brun et ils se tenaient enlacés, heureux, amoureux. Brian sentit une sourde colère montée en lui. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être bête ! Il aurait du s'en douter. Il y avait certains signes qui auraient dû le mettre sur la voie ! Il posa le pull et descendit, la photo à la main, dans la cuisine. Il était temps qu'il ait une petite conversation avec sa fiancée.  
Liz venait de finir de laver quand elle sentit la présence de Brian derrière elle. Elle se retourna et resta figer sur place. Son sourire disparu. Brian avait l'air furieux. Ses traits étaient tirés et la lueur dans son regard lui faisait peur. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la photographie dans la main de son fiancé. Elle comprit aussitôt la raison de sa colère. Elle désigna la photo :

- Je peux tout expliquer. Le jeune homme sur …

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile ! J'aurai dû m'en apercevoir. Il n'a jamais dit ton prénom et il ne t'a jamais décrite. Mais certaines choses auraient dû me faire douter et me mettre sur la voix. C'est toi ! C'est toi la jeune femme que Zan aime, la jeune femme qu'il a quittée.

- Zan mais… Tu veux dire Max ! Mais comment connais-tu son existence et tu es au courant pour leur identité ?

- Ellie, ils sont comme moi !

- Comment ça ? Comment ça comme toi ?

- Connaissais-tu Vanessa Whitaker ?

- Elle travaillait pour Khivar, l'ennemi de Max.

- Khivar a changé. Il n'a jamais voulu cette guerre. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille était au bord du malaise. Elle était complètement perdue. Tout s'écroulait. Encore ! Elle voulait savoir qui était son fiancé ! Et tout de suite ! Comment connaissait-il autant de choses ? Sur elle, sur Max ! Puis Brian dit d'une voix posée ce que Liz redoutait par-dessus tout :

- Ellie, je suis Khivar.


	5. Chapter 5

L'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il inclut ne sont hélas pas ma propriété...

Petit résumé: A la fin de la saison 2, Max, Isabelle et Tess sont partis sur Antar mais Michael est resté pour Maria. Liz se sent très déprimée. Michael et Maria sont partis passer les vacances en France et ont finalement décidé de s'y installer.Liz fait la connaissance de Brian avant de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture.

Voilà la suite:

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les mots du jeune homme résonnaient dans la tête de Liz. Non, c'était impossible. Tout mais pas ça.

- Enfin…que…Mais c'est…

La jeune fille ne trouvait plus ses mots. Lui, Khivar ? Celui qu'elle aimait ? Celui avec qui elle allait se marier ! Non, elle refusait d'y croire. Brian/Khivar s'approcha de Liz. La jeune femme se recula brusquement.

- Ellie ! Enfin, ça ne change rien. Quand je t'ai dit que j'ai changé ! C'est vrai, je te le jure ! Et je t'aime, crois-moi !

- Te croire ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Je t'ai toujours crains ! Tu as envoyé Nicolas ! Il a essayé de tous nous tuer ! Par ta faute !

- Je n'ai jamais envoyé Nicolas ! Depuis que je suis revenu c'est lui qui prenait toutes les décisions ! J'ai été contre cette guerre depuis que je suis revenu à la vie ! Mais elle était déjà commencée ! Par mon père, c'est lui qui tirait les ficelles au début. Et là je voulais que tout s'arrête. Mais il y avait Nicolas, et tous les autres ! J'étais coincé ! Je ne pouvais rien faire et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagé quand j'ai appris la mort de Nicolas. Et quand Zan ou Max, comme tu veux, est revenu j'ai immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion pour mettre fin à cette bataille. Je suis venu sur Terre et je t'ai rencontrée. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'avais rien prémédité !

Liz ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne voyait pas la douleur et la culpabilité dans le regard émeraude de Brian. Elle respira à fond et le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Tu as dit " quand je suis revenu à la vie ", qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Moi, aussi je me suis fait tuer. Quand ils ont appris que des doubles de Zan, Ava, Valandra et Ruth avaient été envoyés sur Terre. Ils ont pris mon ADN et ont utilisé le même procédé que pour Max, Isabelle, Tess et Mickeal. J'ai changé, comme Max est différent de Zan, Isabelle de Valandra et Tess de Ava.

- D'accord. Tu as dit que Nicolas était mort. Mais c'est faux. Après le sommet il est reparti chez vous.

- Oui, mais ceux de notre groupe n'ont pas apprécié le fait qu'il ai échoué et l'ont tué.

- Brian, je …

- Non, attends. Laisse moi te montrer quelque chose. S'il te plait, Ellie.

La jeune fille le laissa faire. Brian s'approcha de Liz et lui prit la main. Il se connecta à elle et lui montra tout ce qu'avait été sa vie quand il était Khivar, le début de la guerre, ses combats, la mort de ses amis, et même sa passion avec Valandra. Puis les images changèrent. Il était " revenu à la vie ". Liz sentit la tristesse du jeune homme, sa solitude. Elle en eut mal pour lui. Elle sentit également son soulagement quand il apprit la mort de Nicolas puis quand il fit la paix avec Max. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lui montra leur rencontre, elle se vit comme il la voyait, elle ressentit la puissance de son amour. Il rompit la connexion et lui tourna le dos.

- Maintenant tu sais tout Ellie. Je ne t'ai rien caché. Fais ce que tu veux. Notre avenir est entre tes mains.

Liz savait que le jeune homme était sincère. Et elle se demanda si… Elle pouvait changer les molécules. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle apprenne à se connecter aux personnes. Elle s'approcha de Brian et plutôt que de lui prendre la main, elle l'embrassa. Elle se concentra sur toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait à cet instant à l'égard de Brian. Et elle réussit à établir une connexion. Elle lui montra ce qu'avait été sa vie depuis la fusillade. Elle ne lui cacha rien. Elle lui montra la fusillade, la traque du FBI, Nacedo et Tess, les skins, le Max du futur et sa rupture avec celui qu'elle aimait, son départ. Elle lui fit ressentir toutes ses émotions. Son bonheur mais aussi ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses souffrances, ses moments de solitude et ses pleurs. Son sentiment d'impuissance, ses instants de découragement, ses espoirs et ses rêves brisés. Puis elle aussi lui montra sa vie depuis son arrivée. Comment elle avait reprit goût à la vie. A son tour, elle s'écarta.  
Brian la regardait interloqué. Elle dit :

- Maintenant nous n'avons plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, Brian. De réfléchir. Je suis sûre que tu es différent et que tu n'es plus le Khivar que mes amis et moi craignions. Mais j'ai besoin de temps.

- Je te comprends. Je t'attendrais. Je te le promets.

Brian prit sa veste et s'en alla. Liz se raccrocha à l'évier de la cuisine puis elle vit la photo par terre. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit si compliquée ? Brian ne lui avait pas demandé comment elle avait fait pour se connecter, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu la brusquer. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle l'aimait et elle lui faisait confiance.  
Elle rangea la cuisine et le nettoya. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit la photo de Max et elle sur la table. Elle la prit et alla dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la commode où pendant 16 mois, elle avait caché la photo entre deux pulls. Et elle se rendit compte que ça faisait maintenant 1 an et 4 mois que Max était parti et que Maria l'était depuis un peu plus d'un an. Elle se rendit aussi compte que jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours espéré. Elle avait toujours espéré que Max ou Maria reviennent. Mais aujourd'hui c'était fini. Elle alla dans le couloir et ouvrit un meuble : elle prit un album de photos et plaça celle de Max et elle à l'intérieur. Car c'était ici sa place : avec les souvenirs. Liz referma l'album et en même temps elle fit un trait sur le passé. Sa vie était avec Brian, maintenant elle le savait. De tout son cœur et de tout son âme. Elle savait aussi que si l'un de ses amis revenaient, rien ne serait comme avant. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle allait commencé une nouvelle vie. Elle prit sa veste et ses clefs de voiture. Devant la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna avec un pincement au cœur : cette maison lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle témoignait d'un passé révolu, comme le Crashdown café. Chez elle, c'était au côté de celui qu'elle aimait : Brian. Qu'il ai été Khivar, elle s'en fichait. Elle l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle referma la porte et prit sa voiture. Elle rentrait chez elle.

Brian était assis dans son bureau en face de la cheminée. Il s'était conduit comme un abruti. Il avait peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Il était venu pour changer de vie, oublier le passé. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher. Il avait allumé un feu avec ses pouvoirs et il était maintenant assis sur le canapé en cuir couleur crème. Il regarda les flammes dansées dans l'antre de la cheminée. Comment Liz avait-elle pu se connecter ? Il revoyait encore les images qu'elle lui avait envoyées. Elle lui avait tout montré. Elle s'était entièrement mise à nu. Et cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter son amour pour elle. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et tenait une bière à la main. Il n'entendit pas Liz entrer. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui.

Liz se stoppa net à l'entrée du bureau. Brian contemplait le feu dans la cheminée, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il avait enlever sa cravate et ouvert sa chemise après l'avoir sortie de sa chemise et avait remonté ses manches dévoilant ainsi ses bras musclés et halé. Il était nonchalamment assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Elle se rapprocha. Elle le vit sursauter et lever vers elle deux grands yeux assombris par les événements de la soirée.

- Ellie, je…

- Non, tais-toi et écoutes-moi. J'ai aimé Max. J'aurai pu mourir pour lui, sans hésiter. Et j'ai souffert, énormément. Quand il est parti, j'ai voulu une vie normale. Loin de tout ce qui avait rapport aux extraterrestres. Mais il semble que je n'ai pas été entendue. La preuve, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime, et ça en dépit de ton passé, en dépit du fait que tu ai été mon ennemi. Car tu as changé, je le savais avant même que tu te connectes.

- Ellie, comment t'es-tu connectée ?

- C'est … bizarre. Mais tout a commencé avec la fusillade. Quand Max m'a sauvé, il a dû involontairement modifier mes cellules. Vos pouvoirs viennent du fait que vous vous servez d'une partie du cerveau humain que nous n'utilisons pas habituellement. Et Max a dû l'actionner chez moi. Je me suis mise à avoir des pouvoirs le jour où tu m'as demandé de vivre avec toi. J'ai appris toute seule à modifier les molécules et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour la connexion. Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.

Il y avait dans le regard de la jeune femme une grande fierté. Et Brian ne put que la partager.

- Si tu veux, je t'aiderais à développer tes pouvoirs. J'ai une certaine expérience dans le domaine.

- D'accord. Mais nous allons être très pris. On a un mariage à organiser. Je veux une cérémonie simple. Avec un mari extraterrestre mieux vaut être prudent !

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour m'épouser ?

- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime. _Elle l'embrassa mais il la repoussa._

- Ellie, ils ne m'ont jamais laissé partir.

- Comment ça ?

- Ceux de mon parti. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé partir. Je me suis enfui. Même si la guerre était terminée, ils voulaient se venger en me tuant.

- Tu veux dire que s'ils apprennent que tu es ici, ils pourraient essayer de se venger ?

- Oui, et tu serais en danger.

- Je l'ai toujours été. _(Un temps)_ Est-ce que Max et Tess se sont mariés ? _Il fallait que Liz sache une bonne fois pour toutes._

- Non.

- Non ? _La jeune femme était surprise_. J'ai cru que comme Tess était enceinte, il l'aurait épousée.

- Tess a perdu le bébé en arrivant sur Antar. Le manque d'air sur Terre l'avait condamné d'avance.

Liz était perdue. Max lui avait dit qu'il n'y allait que pour son fils mais il était resté avec Tess après la mort de son enfant. Depuis 1 an et demi ! Il aurait pu revenir mais il a préféré rester avec Tess. Liz fut en colère mais elle n'en montra rien à Brian. Elle l'embrassa et finit de lui enlever sa chemise puis elle l'entraîna dans la chambre où pour une fois, elle prit les devants.

Les semaines passèrent et Brian apprit à Liz à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle réussit à rentrer dans les rêves des gens, approfondit ses connaissances moléculaires et apprit même à rentrer dans l'esprit d'une personne. Elle s'amusait souvent en envoyant de petits messages à son fiancé quant il travaillait. Ils parlaient souvent d'eux, de leur passé. Ils se disaient tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur et il leur suffisait désormais d'un regard pour savoir ce que l'autre voulait.

Ce jour-là, Liz aidait à la cuisine. Deux de ses serveuses étaient tombées malades. Elle pensait à Brian et à son mariage qui approchait. Plus que six semaines. Le temps passait si vite. Quand elle pensait qu'elle était fiancée depuis 2 mois et demi, elle n'en revenait pas.  
A 19 heures, elle ferma le Crashdown. Elle alla dans la cuisine chercher un bac pour débarrasser les tables : il y avait eu peu de clients aujourd'hui et elle avait dit à ses serveuses qu'elle s'occupait du reste seule. Elle commença à débarrasser les tables du fond, le dos tourné vers la porte, en fredonnant une chanson de Dido. Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle se retourna pour dire à ceux qui venaient d'entrer que le café était fermé. Mais son sang se figea dans ses veines, le choc lui coupa la respiration. Le bruit assourdissant du bac contenant la vaisselle tombant sur le sol emplit la pièce mais c'est à peine si Liz l'entendit. Elle ne put plus bouger un muscle comme paralysée. Et elle entendit comme venant du fin fond de l'univers une voix raisonnée :

- Bonjour Liz.

Devant elle se tenait Maria, Micheal mais aussi Isabelle et surtout Max !

* * *

... 


	6. Chapter 6

L'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il inclut ne sont hélas pas ma propriété...

Petit résumé: A la fin de la saison 2, Max, Isabelle et Tess sont partis sur Antar mais Michael est resté pour Maria. Liz se sent très déprimée. Michael et Maria sont partis passer les vacances en France et ont finalement décidé de s'y installer.Liz fait la connaissance de Brian avant de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture.

Voilà la suite:

* * *

Chapitre 6

Max regardait Liz. Elle avait changé et elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Il avait quitté une adolescente et il retrouvait une femme, magnifique qui plus est. Mais l'expression de la jeune femme lui faisait peur. Elle avait été plus que surprise, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place. Il avait rêvé d'elle toutes les nuits, elle avait hanté ses pensées le jour et ses rêves la nuit. Il l'aimait toujours et son amour était plus fort qu'avant. Il était resté néanmoins avec Tess. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule, pas après la mort de leur enfant et elle ne voulait pas retourner sur Terre. Il avait rencontré Khivar et l'avait même apprécié. En effet ce dernier voulait signer la paix, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Max avait eu quelques problèmes par la suite avec ceux qui étaient avec Khivar et qui étaient contre cette paix. Il en avait mis beaucoup en prison, exilés d'autres. Mais la paix était revenu dans sa galaxie. Il avait parlé à son ancien ennemi de Liz, sans toutefois lui dire son nom ou la décrire. Il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine méfiance à l'égard de Khivar , aussi sincère qu'il puisse paraître.  
Mais il avait appris quelque chose de terrible : il avait vu le vrai visage de Tess. Elle refusait de vivre sur Terre et était prête à tout pour rentrer sur Antar. Même à tuer. En effet, elle lui avait appris qu'Alex ne s'était pas suicidé comme tout le monde à part Liz qui avait des doutes, le pensait. Mais c'était Tess qui l'avait tué à force de trop l'avoir manipulé. Il l'avait quittée sur-le-champ. Isabelle et lui avaient longtemps marché dans le désert quand ils ont entendu une voiture s'arrêter. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que déjà Maria était dans leur bras. Micheal était avec elle et ils leurs racontèrent qu'ils vivaient en France depuis plus d'un an. Max pensa tout de suite à Liz, qui était resté toute seule. Quand il avait demandé des nouvelles à Maria, le regard de celle-ci s'était assombri et elle lui avait appris que depuis leur départ, Liz refusait de leur adressé la parole. Elle n'avait répondu à aucunes lettres et avait même fait changer son numéro de téléphone et s'était mis sur liste rouge. Max se rendit compte alors que celle qui l'aimait avait du énormément souffrir.  
Mais il était là maintenant, ils étaient tous là devant elle. Et Max n'avait jamais autant aimé Liz quand cet instant.

Maria regardait Liz. Elle trouva cette dernière changée. Elle la connaissait bien même après plus d'un an, et elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de renouer le contact. La jeune fille devait leur en vouloir. Micheal et Maria avaient décidé de revenir à Roswell. Leur ville leur manquait et en plus, Maria voulait renouer avec sa meilleure amie et sa mère. Mais elle se rendait compte maintenant que ça allait être beaucoup plus de difficile que prévu. Surtout que Max était là. Maria avait d'abord cru à une hallucination quand elle avait reconnu les deux silhouettes qui se découpaient dans le désert. Et quand elle s'était retournée vers Micheal, elle comprit qu'il était aussi étonné qu'elle. Mais c'était bien eux et Maria avait couru vers eux et les avait enlacés à les étouffer. Quand elle avait appris pour Alex, elle s'était sentie soulagée : maintenant c'était sûr qu'il ne s'était pas suicidé.  
Micheal et Isabelle avait beaucoup parlé entre eux car Maria et Max avaient parlé essentiellement de Liz. Et en cet instant elle ne voulait qu'une chose : courir vers son amie et s'excuser. Et quand elle vit Liz leur tourner le dos, une sourde angoisse lui étreignit le cœur et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle entendit son amie dire :

- Allez-vous-en ! Le Crash est fermé et vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus.

Le monde de Max s'écroula quand il entendit Liz parler. Elle avait dit ces mots sur un ton éloigné, tranchant.

Liz avait repris ses esprits et leur fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'eux ici. Elle pris la bassine et la posa sur le bar. Elle vit Max s'approcher et lui dire :

- Laisses-moi t'aider. Je vais réparer les …

Max fut ébahi ! Liz avait passé les mains au-dessus de la pile d'assiettes et les avait ressoudées ! Elle rangea les assiettes en silence, se leva et regarda Max dans les yeux en lui-disant :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Max. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule et je ne veux pas te voir. Ni toi, ni aucun d'entre vous. _Elle avait fini cette phrase en regardant le trio resté en arrière._

- Liz, je suis désolée, on l'est tous. Et tu dois…_c'était Maria qui avait pris la parole mais Liz l'interrompit._

- Ne m'appelle pas Liz. Liz est morte avec votre départ ! Et je ne vous dois rien du tout ! Je ne veux pas que vous réapparaissiez dans ma vie ! Tu n'as qu'à retourner en France avec Micheal quant à toi Max, qu'as-tu fait de ta chère Tess ? Faîtes ce que vous voulez mais allez-vous-en !

Liz sentait la colère la submerger. Elle ne voulait pas d'eux, elle leur en voulait et elle allait leur faire comprendre. S'ils croyaient qu'ils pouvaient revenir et faire comme si de rien n'était, ils se trompaient ! Elle avait changé.

- Liz si tu te calmais et si on allait chez toi. Pour parler. On a beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Isabelle qui avait parlé et Mickeal acquiesçait en silence. Liz les regarda et dit d'une voix calme :

- D'abord, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Ensuite, je n'habite plus ici et ça m'étonnerai que Brian apprécie votre visite.

Max sentit son cœur s'arrêter : qui était ce Brian ? Il voulait lui poser la question mais Mickeal le devança :

- Brian ? Qui est-ce ?

- Mon fiancé !

- Tu vas te marier ? _Isabelle avait eu un hoquet de surprise_

- Oui, dans six semaines. Et vous n'êtes pas invités. _Liz voulait les faire souffrir autant qu'ils l'avaient faite souffrir. Et à voir la tête de Max et de Maria, ça marchait !_

- Et tu ne lui as rien dit ? Sur nous ?

Liz était exaspérée. Max le protecteur n'avait pas disparu. Devait-elle leur dire qui était Brian ? Oui, elle le devait.

- Non. _Les trois extraterrestre poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Leur sourire s'effacèrent quand elle continua_. Mais lui m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a même apprit à contrôler mes pouvoirs. D'ailleurs merci Max, car sans toi je n'en aurais eu aucuns !

- Il t'a parlé de nous ? Comment ça ?

- Quand il a vu ta photo, il était en colère, contre lui-même. Après tout, j'étais l'ex de Zan, celle dont tu lui avais tant parlé. Ne fait pas cette tête Max, après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai connu. Eh oui, Brian n'est autre que Khivar ! Mais quand je l'ai su, c'était trop tard. Je l'aimais déjà et je venais d'accepter de l'épouser.

Max semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il était devenu livide et Liz eu peur d'y être aller trop fort ce coup-ci. Maria, elle, s'était écroulée sur une chaise et Mickeal lui faisait sentir un flacon d'huiles essentielles. Liz sourit malgré elle à ce spectacle. Sa meilleure amie avait réussi à convertir le rebelle Mickeal à l'aromathérapie. Liz fut prise de remords en voyant Max aussi livide et en l'entendant dire d'une voix blanche :

- Tu es fiancée à Khivar ? Liz, comment as-tu pu…

- Comment j'ai pu quoi Max ? _Liz se mit presque à crier._ Me remettre à vivre après ton départ ? Et après celui de Maria ? Vous m'avez tous abandonnée ! Et lui est arrivé ! Il m'a aidée à surmonter toutes les épreuves. Tu aurais pu revenir Max ! Pas tout de suite après la mort de ton fils, mais si tu m'avais vraiment aimée, tu serrais rentrer il y a longtemps.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser Tess seule après cette épreuve.

- Et tu es resté avec elle un an et demi ! Et maintenant tu reviens ! Mais que crois-tu qui va se passer, Max ? Et vous autres, Maria, Micheal et Isabelle ? Que croyez vous qui va se passer ?

- On ne sait pas, Liz. On ne sait pas. Mais moi je veux que tu me pardonnes. Tu es ma meilleure amie. _C'était Maria qui venait de parler. Elle regardait Liz avec des yeux implorants._

- Non, Maria ! Ca c'est trop facile ! Surtout pour toi ! Tu aurais pu rester ! Tu savais que j'avais besoin de toi ! Mais tu es partie ! Tu aurais dû être là après le départ de Max et …

Liz ne finit pas sa phrase et on vit dans chaque regard une interrogation. Isabelle avait vu la lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Liz. Et elle demanda :

- Et quoi, Liz ? Quand Maria aurait-dû être là ?

Liz releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Elle aurait dû être là quand mes parents sont morts. Il n'y avait que Brian, mais Maria aurait dû être présente. Au moins à l'enterrement.

Liz avait perdu ses parents. Tout le monde était resté bouche bée. Max ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Liz, je suis dés…

- Ellie ! Tu es là ?

La voix de Brian s'éleva dans les airs, interrompant le jeune homme. Liz regarda Max :

- Pas d'esclandre Max. Lui non plus ne savait pas qui j'étais !

Elle vit Brian arriver et stopper net à l'entrée. Il regarda Max puis Isabelle :

- Zan, Valandra. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Oui, et tu en as bien profité. _Max ne semblait pas avoir perçu la menace dans la voix de Liz._ J'ai appris pour ton mariage. Je dois te féliciter, non ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais je te rappelle qu'ici tu n'es pas roi, ne l'oublie pas !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et sursautèrent quand une force les éloigna brutalement l'un de l'autre. Liz les regarda l'un après l'autre :

- Ca suffit vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous conduire comme deux gamins ou je vous jure que je vous apprends à voler ! Max, Isabelle, je crois que vos parents seraient heureux de vous revoir. Allez chez eux ! Maria, tu ferais bien d'aller voir ta mère ou alors attends demain et rentre chez toi avec Micheal. Mais allez-vous en.

Max regarda Liz. Il devait lui dire pour Alex :

- Liz, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Après je te laisse tranquille. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a, disons, convaincu de partir. C'est Tess. Elle était folle, elle a manipulé Alex et c'est ça qui l'a tué. Il fallait que tu le saches. Moi, dès que je l'ai su je suis parti.

- Merci de me l'avoir dit. Maintenant allez vous en, s'il vous plait.

Max et Isabelle retournèrent chez eux et Maria alla voir sa mère avec Micheal. Il parlèrent beaucoup à leurs parents puis allèrent tous se coucher.

Chez lui, Max pensait à Liz. Ce n'était plus la même. Et qu'elle choc d'apprendre qu'elle était fiancée à Khivar ou Brian. Max se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu rentrer plus tôt et que s'il l'avait fait, peut-être serait-ce avec lui que Liz serait fiancée. Il s'en voulu encore plus qu'avant et s'endormit avec un poids énorme sur le cœur.

Maria était allongée la tête contre l'épaule de Mickeal. Elle avait mal, mal pour son amie. Et elle entendait encore les reproches de Liz. Elle aurait dû être là ! Son amie avait eu besoin d'elle et elle s'était conduite comme une égoïste. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle en aurait voulue à Liz, et elle ne sait pas si elle lui aurait pardonné un jour. A cette pensée, Maria se mit à pleurer. Micheal tenait Maria contre lui. Il avait retrouvé ses meilleurs amis mais la peine et la rancune de Liz lui restait à l'esprit. Chacun d'entre eux avait refait leur vie mais avec quelqu'un pour les épauler. Liz, elle, avait été seule et avait même perdu ses parents. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi la jeune fille ne voulait plus les voir. Il entendit Maria pleurer et la serra plus fort contre lui en lui murmurant des mots tendres pour la calmer.

Isabelle avait du mal à croire à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Et le plus dur était de penser à Liz. Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle avait été à sa place ? Isabelle ne comprenait pas Maria, comment cette dernière avait pu partir en laissant sa meilleure amie seule ? Mais néanmoins, la jeune extraterrestre était heureuse d'être revenue chez elle.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Liz et Brian étaient silencieux. L'extraterrestre avait peur. Max avait été le premier amour de Liz, et ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle aurait été prête à mourir pour lui, sans hésitation. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier un premier amour et bien que Liz ai tenté de le rassurer dans la voiture, ses angoisses étaient toujours présentes. Et autre chose lui faisait peur : si Max et Isabelle étaient rentrés, d'autres extraterrestres les avaient-ils suivis ? Brian se savait en danger, car s'ils le retrouvaient, Dieu seul sait ce qui lui arrivera. Mais sa plus grande peur désormais était que Liz était aussi en danger, et par sa faute.

Liz avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle ne se doutait pas des craintes de son fiancé. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Avec le recul, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était heureuse que tous ses amis soient rentrés. Elle s'était aussi rendue compte d'une chose : elle aimait Brian mais n'avait pas complètement oublié Max. Elle s'endormit en pensant que sa vie était bien compliquée. Mais une chose la fit sourire : elle se mariait dans six semaines et rien ne viendrait changer ça !

Dans le désert, deux hommes parlaient. Les rayons de la Lune donnaient à leur visage une expression terrifiante. L'un des deux se massait le nez. Il se mit à parler en enlevant un morceau de sa peau qui se désagrégea en touchant le sol :

- Alors il est à Roswell !

- Oui, et d'après ce qu'on sait il va se marier.

- Avec qui ?

- L'ex de notre très cher roi.

- Une terrienne ?

- Oui, mais elle en sait beaucoup trop.

- Continuez à les surveiller. On pourra se servir de la fille. Mais avant je veux tout savoir de leurs habitudes. Khivar va payer pour nous avoir trahi et pour s'être enfui !

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

L'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il inclut ne sont hélas pas ma propriété...

Petit résumé: A la fin de la saison 2, Max, Isabelle et Tess sont partis sur Antar mais Michael est resté pour Maria. Liz se sent très déprimée. Michael et Maria sont partis passer les vacances en France et ont finalement décidé de s'y installer.Liz fait la connaissance de Brian avant de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture.

Voilà la suite:

* * *

Chapitre 7

Liz venait de se lever. Elle avait mal à la tête. Le évènements de la veille l'avaient bien plus secouée qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Elle descendit à la cuisine où Brian préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et le regarda s'activer. Sans se retourner, le jeune homme dit :

- Plutôt que de rester planter là, tu ne pourrais pas mettre la table.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Brian était d'une humeur massacrante. Depuis son réveil, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Une angoisse lui oppressait la poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse sans défaire. Il ne s'approcha pas de Liz mais dit doucement :

- Je suis désolé, Ellie. Je crois que je me suis levé du pied gauche.

Il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis Brian partit au cabinet. Liz alla prendre une douche et s'habilla. Une de ses serveuses devait ouvrir le Crashdown mais Liz devait quand même aller travailler. Elle avait un peu peur car elle savait que Maria et les autres viendraient la voir, elle en était sure. Elle prit les clés de sa voiture et alla travailler. Elle se gara devant la porte de son ancienne maison et passa par la porte reliant les vestiaires à son salon. Elle avait revêtu un tablier. Quand elle entra, elle les vit tout de suite. Maria, Micheal, Isabelle et Max occupaient un box. Elle s'avança vers eux. Elle croisa le regard de Max. Il était assis à côté d'Isabelle tandis qu'en face, il y avait Maria et Micheal. Elle prit son stylo et demanda d'une voix sèche :

- Que désirez-vous ?

- Te parler sans que tu t'énerves. _Répondit Maria._

- Je suis désolée, mais si vous croyez que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, vous vous trompez. Je refuse de souffrir à nouveau. _Elle avait parlé d'une voix cassante, et déterminée_. Alors que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- On commandera dès que tu auras accepté de nous écouter. Tu as souffert mais moi aussi, j'ai été égoïste, et je m'en excuse, mais ce n'est pas en refusant de nous parler que tu vas arriver à quoique ce soit, Liz. _Max avait pris la parole d'une voix ferme et pleine de reproches.  
_  
- Oublie Liz ! Elle n'est plus là. Et ici, tu n'es pas roi, Max. Je ne veux pas que ma vie change. J'ai eu trop de mal à la bâtir. Et à t'oublier.

Le coup avait porté. Sur les derniers mots prononcés, Liz avait vu la mâchoire de Max se crisper. Elle fulminait d'une colère trop longtemps soutenue. Max ne dit plus rien. Il commanda et les autres l'imitèrent. Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure puis se levèrent et partirent. Liz se concentra sur son travail mais les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés lui restait en tête " et à t'oublier ". Comment avait-elle pu dire ça alors qu'elle n'en était pas sure! Elle fit abstraction de ses pensées et travailla comme une forcenée toute la matinée.

Il était 15 heures et Liz s'offrait une pause. Elle venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Brian venait de lui dire qu'il rentrerait tard. La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son fiancé était plus nerveux que d'habitude et ça l'étonnait. Elle n'entendit pas l'homme approcher. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut son souffle dans son cou. Elle se retourna et leva les mains, prête à envoyer valser celui qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle reconnut Max. Mais elle ne put réprimer un hoquet de stupeur quand les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses hanches et la repoussèrent violemment contre le mur de derrière. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Max de se conduire comme ça, de manière aussi violente. Elle voulut parler mais les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur elle. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit de Liz. Elle retrouvait la douceur des lèvres de Max, son odeur. Mais le baiser n'avait rien de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés auparavant. Ce baiser ressemblait à une démonstration de la puissance de l'extraterrestre. Il était passionné et sauvage. Il força la résistance de Liz et mêla sa langue à celle de la jeune femme. Il fit naître en elle des sensations incroyables. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos et une chaleur montée au creux de ses reins. Puis Max la relâcha aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisi et s'avança vers la porte. Après avoir ouverte cette dernière, il regarda Liz et dit d'une voix dure :  
- Refuses de me voir si tu veux, Liz. Mais ne redis jamais que tu m'as oublié. Jamais, tu entends ?  
Et avant que Liz ne put répondre quoique se soit, il franchit la porte et s'en alla. Liz resta longtemps appuyer contre le mur. Ce qu'elle craignait venait d'être confirmé : elle aimait Brian de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, mais une partie d'elle aimait toujours Max. Elle avait cru remonter en arrière, à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble. C'était comme si elle était redevenue l'adolescente amoureuse de l'alien qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Max rentrait chez lui. Il n'aurait pas dû embrasser Liz. Elle était fiancée, bon Dieu ! Mais ça avait été plus que fort que lui. Bien sûr qu'elle avait souffert ! Mais si elle a cru que lui avait vu la vie en rose, elle se trompait lourdement. Il s'était battu pour la paix de sa planète, pour son couple, et pour son peuple. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était malheureux et il était revenu sur Terre pour apprendre que celle qu'il aimait était fiancée à celui qui avait été son pire ennemi ! Quelle ironie du sort ! Elle l'avait rendu furieux quand elle avait affirmé l'avoir oublié. Et il avait voulu être sûr qu'il ne restait plus aucune chance. Mais elle s'était abandonnée, comme avant. Et il avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait encore un peu, envahit d'un sentiment si fort, qu'il n'avait pas pu le contrôler. Et maintenant ? Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant. Il savait qu'il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant, mais elle, elle était toujours fiancée à Brian.

Liz savait qu'elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle, mais elle se retrouva devant la maison de Maria. Elle avança dans l'allée et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement devant une Maria médusée. Elle regarda son amie et se mit à bafouiller :

- Liz…Je…Qu'est-ce… Entre voyons, restes pas dehors !

- Merci. Mais… Maria, je suis désolée. Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. C'était une réaction égoïste et…

- Non, arrêtes ! Je suis autant coupable que toi. Moi aussi j'ai été égoïste. Je n'aurais pas dû partir, pas tout de suite. Excuses-moi, Liz !

Les deux amies fondirent en larmes et se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Liz suivit Maria à l'intérieur. Elles parlèrent de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette année. Liz lui raconta sa vie, sa rencontre avec Brian, l'évolution de leur relation, la mort de ses parents, la découverte de la véritable identité de son fiancé. Puis Maria lui avait raconté sa vie en France, avec Micheal. Elles ne virent pas le temps passé et Liz se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était quand Micheal fit son apparition. Elle s'excusa pour son comportement et repoussa l'invitation à dîner. Puis elle fila chez elle.

Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Brian en train de faire les cents pas dans l'entrée. Quand il la vit arriver, il s'exclama :

- Mais où étais-tu passée ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, tu sais - Du calme Brian. Regardes, je suis là. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Brian, je te connais, tu sais. Et tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Il y a quelque chose qui te travaille et tu refuses de me le dire.

- Il n'y a rien. Je te le jure.

Brian l'embrassa et se détourna. Ils dînèrent en silence et allèrent se coucher. Là, Brian fit basculer Liz dans un autre monde, il lui fit oublier tous ses soucis. Quand ils reprirent conscience, il espérait que Liz avait oublié ses doutes. Mais il n'en était rien. La jeune femme restait persuadée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Liz venait de se lever. Brian était parti tôt, comme il le faisait depuis plus d'une semaine. Liz évitait Max, elle revoyait souvent Maria et Mickeal et même Isabelle qui lui avait longuement parlé d'Antar. Et sa vie était redevenue calme. Enfin, elle le croyait. Elle se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Liz se sentait bizarre. Son regard tomba alors sur son ventre et elle comprit : elle était enceinte. Bien sûr, elle attendait un enfant ! Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit à la pharmacie où elle acheta un test de grossesse. Puis elle rentra chez elle et fit le test. Elle tourna en rond pendant plusieurs minutes et quand le temps fut écoulé, elle lut la réponse : oui, elle était bel et bien enceinte ! Liz fut transportée de bonheur. Elle allait se marier dans quatre semaines et elle attendait un enfant de son fiancé ! Elle mit ses chaussures, et prit son manteau. Il fallait qu'elle voie Brian, tout de suite. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et voulu prendre ses clefs mais elle ne les trouva. C'était étrange, elle venait de rentrer et se rappelait parfaitement les avoir lancées sur le meuble. Elle se baissa pour vérifier si elles n'étaient pas tombées en dessous. Mais non. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elles étaient là ; sur la table. Elle s'avança pour les prendre quand deux bras la saisirent à la taille par derrière. Elle voulut se défendre mais n'en eu pas le temps. Son assaillant était bien plus fort qu'elle et surtout était tout sauf terrien. Il se connecta et Liz sombra dans un profond sommeil. La dernière pensée de la jeune femme fut pour son enfant.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

L'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il inclut ne sont hélas pas ma propriété...

Petit résumé: A la fin de la saison 2, Max, Isabelle et Tess sont partis sur Antar mais Michael est resté pour Maria. Liz se sent très déprimée. Michael et Maria sont partis passer les vacances en France et ont finalement décidé de s'y installer. Liz fait la connaissance de Brian avant de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture.

Voilà le dernier chapitre :

* * *

Chapitre 8

Liz ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête la faisait horriblement souffrir. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce assez grande. Un matelas était posé à même le sol dans le coin gauche. Il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres. Et c'était tout. Elle se releva péniblement et posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux hommes. Liz regarda le plus grand : il se grattait la main, et un bout de sa peau se défit. Il l'enleva et elle se désagrégea. Liz n'eu pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qui il était. Il était plus grand qu'elle et avait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules. Et il était assez maigre. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui l'avait enlevée. Donc, il n'était pas seul. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée quand un autre skin entra. Celui-là, bien que plus petit que son compère, était bâti comme une armoire à glace. Et était aussi brun que l'autre était blond. Il détailla Liz de la tête aux pieds en prenant tout son temps, et la jeune femme fut parcourue d'un sentiment de mal-être. Puis il sourit à son collègue en disant :

- Khivar n'a pas si mauvais goût que ça, en matière de femme. Tu ne trouves pas ? _Puis il la regarda._ J'ai déjà vu plus effrayé que toi, ma jolie.

Liz ne répondit rien. Intérieurement, elle était terrorisée. Mais elle ne lui en montrerait rien.

- Où sommes-nous ? _La question lui avait échappé. _

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te le dire ? Saches seulement qu'on a reçu des ordres, et que ce n'est pas une midinette comme toi qui va tout faire foirer.

- Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faciliter la tâche !

- Tu feras moins la maligne quand le Grand Patron sera là.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent. Liz s'assit sur le matelas. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et elle était fatiguée. Qui pouvait bien être le grand patron ? Et quelle heure était-il ? Brian avait-il remarqué son absence ?

Max regardait Brian. Il comprenait son angoisse. Tout le monde était là, comme avant. Le shérif Valenti et Kyle venait d'arriver. Micheal essayait de calmer Maria. Brian avait fait irruption chez Max en le traitant de tous les noms et en l'attrapant par le col de la chemise. Selon lui, c'était de sa faute si Liz était dans le pétrin. En revenant, il avait attiré les skins. Brian s'était calmé et avait expliqué la situation, l'enlèvement de Liz. Max n'avait pas paniqué. Pour lui, c'était différent. Il avait déjà vécu tellement de fois des instants comme celui-ci, qu'il avait appris à gérer ses émotions. Il craquerait, mais après avoir retrouvé la jeune femme.

- Je n'y arrive pas ! _Isabelle venait de parler d'une voix excédée_. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est comme si je me heurtais à un champ de force !

Isabelle essayait de joindre Liz par la pensée depuis près d'une heure. Sans grand résultat. Et cela l'énervait plus que tout.

- Ils ne sont pas bêtes ! Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissée sans protection ! Et de toute façon, si elle avait pu nous contacter, elle l'aurait fait. _Brian croyait devenir fou._

- Comment ça ? _Maria venait de lever la tête, et Max semblait aussi curieux qu'elle._

- Elle se serait connectée à l'esprit de l'un d'entre nous.

- _(Max)_ Liz n'a jamais su le faire.

- _(Isabelle)_ Mais si ! Rappelles toi Max, le jour du sommet. C'est elle qui t'a prévenu pour Ruth et Lonnie.

- _(Brian)_ Liz a les mêmes pouvoirs que nous. Quand tu l'as sauvée Max, tu as modifié son ADN. Crois-moi, si elle avait pu nous contacter, elle l'aurait fait. J'espère seulement qu'elle va bien.  
Liz se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de recevoir un verre d'eau en pleine figure. Hébétée, elle leva les yeux. Un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu était accroupi auprès d'elle. Elle regarda les deux skins postés près de la porte et compris à leur attitude qu'elle avait affaire au Grand Patron. Ce dernier posa une main sur son bras et se connecta. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Liz n'était pas prise par surprise. Elle n'avait peut-être pas pu réagir la première fois, et elle avait échoué à toutes ses tentatives pour joindre Brian ou les autres mais elle érigea une barrière autour d'elle et repoussa si violemment l'extraterrestre que ce dernier vacilla. Ce fut lui, cette fois-ci, qui la regarda, surpris. Mais il reprit vite son visage froid et impassible avant de lui demander d'une voix sèche :

- Qui es-tu ?

- La fille que vous avez enlevée.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Elisabeth ! Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je vous dis ce que vous voulez savoir, mais avant vous répondez à ma question.

Le chef du gang partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il trouvait la jeune femme bien courageuse. Mais il savait qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire si facilement. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le lui disait.

- D'accord. Tu es la fiancée de Brian O'Connell, alias Khivar. Il nous a trahit et est parti en nous abandonnant. Et il est venu se construire une belle vie ici, à Roswell. Mais j'ignorais que tu avais des pouvoirs. Tu es humaine et c'est impossible. A moins que…

- A moins que quoi ?

- Que tu ne sois celle que Zan a sauvé de la fusillade.

- Tu connais beaucoup de choses. Mais toi qui es-tu ?

- Réponds à ma question. Qui es-tu ?

- Tu viens de le dire.

- Alors comme ça tu es l'ex de Zan !

Les deux gardes derrières semblaient mal à l'aise. Leur chef se retourna et leur parla dans une langue que Liz ne comprenait pas. Ils passaient un sale quart d'heure. En effet, ils avaient " oublié " de prévenir leur patron de l'identité de la terrienne. Ils sortirent en regardant leurs pieds. Le dirigeant resta et regarda Liz :

- Désolé pour cette scène, mais le bon personnel se perd. Au fait, je m'appelle Squall.

- Dans ces cas là, on dit " ravi de vous rencontrer ". Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je n'en suis pas désolée.

- Tu as du caractère, mais tu vas vite déchanter. Fais attention à ce que tu fais et à ce que tu dis, jolie demoiselle. Car je ne suis pas obligée de te garder en un seul morceau pour attirer ton cher fiancé.

Il caressait lentement la joue de Liz puis il se releva brusquement et quitta la pièce. La jeune femme se leva, elle aussi et se mit à faire les cents pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à contacter ses amis. Et elle était persuadée que Squall y était pour quelque chose. Et soudain, un éclair de génie. Elle ne pouvait pas joindre les autres, c'est à dire se connecter à eux. Mais la première fois qu'elle avait prévenu Max d'un danger, elle ne s'était pas connectée. Elle s'était projetée. Comme une projection astrale ! C'est ça qu'il fallait qu'elle essaie. Elle alla sur son matelas et s'assit. Elle n'essaya pas de joindre Brian mais d'être à côté de lui. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, et pensa à tous les moments passés en compagnie de son fiancé et elle se sentit soudain très légère. Comme si elle se mettait à flotter ! Ca marchait !

Ils s'étaient tous réunis au Crashdown. Maria s'occupait en nettoyant les tables, Micheal essayait de trouver un moyen de sortir Liz du pétrin avec Max et Brian. Et Isabelle essayait toujours de se connecter à la jeune femme. Soudain, la voix de Kyle fit sortir tout ce petit monde de leurs pensées :

- Euh, les gars. Dîtes moi que je ne rêve pas !

Ils regardèrent tous dans la même direction que Kyle. Une espèce de forme lumineuse prenait forme et Brian sauta sur ses pieds quand il reconnut Liz. Il voulut l'enlacer mais lui passa à travers le corps.

- _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._ La voix de Liz semblait venir d'une autre dimension. _Ils te veulent Brian ! Ne viens pas, tu m'entends ? Restes-là. _

- Ellie, ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Leur chef est puissant, il a essayé de pénétrer mon esprit.

- Essayé ? _la voix de Maria était angoissée  
_  
- Je lui ai appris à voler. Et il a fait le rapprochement entre moi et Max. Je suis…

Liz ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle sembla " ailleurs ".

- Ellie ? Ellie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où es-tu ?

- Ils arrivent. Je suis dans une espèce de maison abandonnée, à l'extérieur de la ville. Surtout, ne viens pas Brian. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ellie ! Ellie !

La jeune femme venait de disparaître. Elle allait bien, mais pour combien de temps ? Ses kidnappeurs s'étaient-ils rendus compte qu'elle les avait contactés ?

- _(Max)_Kyle, appelle ton père et demande lui s'il connaît une maison abandonnée à l'extérieur de la ville. Après avoir fait ça, Mickeal, Isabelle et moi on ira chercher Liz.

- (Brian) Et moi ? Ellie est ma fiancée !

- (Max) Oui, et c'est toi qu'ils veulent. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tu resteras là avec Maria et Kyle. Et il n'y a rien à ajouter !

Brian ne dit rien. Il s'excusa et alla chez Liz. Il prit les clés de sa voiture et sortit. Si Max croyait qu'il allait rester là à attendre les bras croisés, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Il se souvenait avoir vu une maison à l'extérieur de la ville. Il allait y aller. Liz était sa fiancée !

Liz revint à la réalité avec une horrible douleur à l'épaule. Squall la serrait à lui briser les os. Elle cria de douleur et lui demanda de la libérer. Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard. Il la regarda avec mépris et vociféra :

Que faisais-tu ? Hein ! Réponds-moi !

- Rien, j'essayais seulement de me reposer !

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

- Et que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Vous avez érigé un champ de force autour de cette maison et je ne peux contacter personne ! Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

Il ne dit rien, mais sembla se calmer. Il la mit en garde et sortit de la pièce. Liz avait eu chaud. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus recommencer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait sapé ses dernières forces à affronter l'ennemi. Elle ne put empêcher ses paupières de se fermer et elle s'endormit.

- Il est partit ! Brian n'est plus là ! Et sa voiture a disparu.

Maria venait d'entrer en trombe dans la salle du Crashdown. Elle était allée vérifier que Brian allait bien. Et le pire s'était produit. Kyle venait d'entrer.

- Je crois savoir où est retenue Liz. Alors, on y va ?

- Oui, tout le monde en voiture. Brian se prend pour un héros, alors qu'il n'en est pas un. On doit aller l'aider.

Max avait parlé d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait aucune place pour les protestions. Ils prirent deux voitures et se dirigèrent vers le lieu où était retenue Liz, en priant pour arriver à temps.

Brian aimait Liz. Et c'était de sa faute si elle était en danger. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ferait tout pour elle, il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour elle. Il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Il devait se dépêcher.

Liz se réveilla en sursaut. Il se passait quelque chose. Des voix s'élevaient dans la pièce d'à côté. Une dispute éclatait. La jeune femme sentit un frisson de panique lui parcourir l'échine : l'une des voix était celle de Brian. Non, il ne serait pas venu ! Puis Liz entendit des bruits d'impacts, comme quand une boule d'énergie de Max ou de Mickeal atteignait sa cible. Un cri. Puis plus rien. La jeune femme sentit une grande frayeur l'envahir. Que se passait-il ? Elle se leva, elle devait ouvrir cette porte. Elle tenta de faire fondre la serrure sans grand résultat. Mais la peur augmentait en elle, l'adrénaline montait. Liz s'écarta leva un bras en direction de la porte et une boule d'énergie partie se fracasser contre la porte, qui céda. Et ce qu'elle vit l'épouvanta. Elle cria, Brian était allongé par terre. Elle couru et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Brian ? Brian, je t'en prie réponds-moi. Dis quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Ne me laisses pas. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser seule ! Brian!

Liz pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle lui prit la main, et l'enlaça. Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux et murmura:

- Je suis désolé, Ellie. Je suis si fatigué. Et tu n'es plus toute seule. Max, Maria et tous les autres sont là.

- Je me fiche des autres ! C'est toi que je veux. Je t'en prie, Brian, mon amour. Je t'aime, bats-toi !

- C'est si dur.

- Fais-le ! Tu ne peux pas partir. Sinon, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à notre fils.

Brian jeta un dernier regard à Ellie.

- Dis-lui que je l'aimais sans même le connaître et que quoi qu'il fasse, je serai fier de lui. Je t'aime Ellie, et je t'aimerais toujours mais promets-moi une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Refais ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, tu vas aller mieux, et on se mariera, comme c'est prévu. Et on verra notre fils naître et…

- Promets-le-moi Ellie. Je t'en prie.

- D'accord, je te le promets. Mais ça ne servira à rien car … Brian ? Brian ! Non ! Je t'aime ! Reste, je t'en prie !

Le corps de Brian s'était entièrement relâché. Liz avait essayé de le guérir, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se connecter, trop effondrée pour se concentrer. Elle n'entendit pas ses amis arriver. Elle resta longtemps par terre, à tenir le corps inanimé de son fiancé. Elle pleura aussi toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était coupée du monde. Ce coup-là l'avait abattu. Elle refusait de croire en la réalité. Elle ne sentit qu'à moitié Max l'aidant à se relever. Elle ne vit pas Maria s'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'entendit aucunes des paroles apaisantes de ses amis. Le temps s'était arrêté au moment où Brian s'était éteint.

_Cher Journal,_

_Je m'appelle Elizabeth Parker et j'ai 21 ans. Je regarde mon fils jouer dans le jardin et je repense au passé. Tant de souffrances. Quand je repense à ma vie, j'ai du mal à y croire. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour me remettre de la mort de Brian, et si je me suis battue, c'est uniquement pour mon enfant. La vie s'est calmée depuis la mort de mon fiancé. Les choses sont rentrées peu à peu dans l'ordre, mais j'ai mis plus longtemps à guérir. Même après 2 ans, la blessure est toujours là, et cicatrise, lentement. C'est étrange comme la vie peut-être injuste. On croit tout avoir, et elle vous enlève tout, d'un coup. Tout s'effondre. J'ai appris que rien n'est acquis, qu'il faut profiter de ce qu'on a, tant qu'on l'a et qu'il faut se battre pour le préserver.  
J'entends la voix de Max qui m'appelle. Et oui, la vie a reprit son cours. Et je regarde mon alliance. Je porte celle de Brian en pendentif, près de mon cœur et à chaque fois que je regarde l'émeraude, il me semble revoir son regard. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'enlever. Sans Max, je n'y serais jamais arriver. J'ai réappris à vivre avec lui. Et aujourd'hui, je commence une nouvelle vie. Dans trois semaines, je serais Madame Elizabeth Evans. Mais, une part de moi aimera Brian pour l'éternité. _

_Je regarde le ciel étoilé. La vie peut dresser autant d'obstacles qu'elle veut, je les surmonterai. Car, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'elle peut nous infliger, elle vaut le coup d'être vécue._

* * *

Et voilà...c'est la fin. 


End file.
